backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Futurepedia:Reverting vandalism
There are four major types of vandalism. This article shows how to fix all four. Creating a spurious article *This form of vandalism can be recognized with these: **The title and content of the article are entirely off-topic nonsense **The title of the article does not appear in Back to the Future media, or is obviously beyond the scope of this wiki, and is not useful as a redirect. *A banner requesting an administrator to delete the article can be added by: **Clicking the "Edit" bar at the top of the screen. (Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Typing " " at the top of the edit page **Saving the page Moving the article to a different title *This form of vandalism can be recognized with these: **The article has a vulgar title **The article has nonsense added to the end of the title **Both *This can be reverted by: **Clicking the "History" bar at the top of the screen.(Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Viewing the edit previous to the current revision. The previous revision will be the second on the list.(If the last article vandalism is moving the article, it will likely show "(article name) moved to (article name+profanity)" Memorize the previous article name **Clicking the "Edit" bar at the top of the screen. (Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Typing "#REDIRECTPrevious article name" at the top of the edit page **Saving the page Erasing the article's content *This form of vandalism can be recognized with these: **The article is blank **The article has obvious gaps and holes in sentences and/or paragraphs *This can be reverted by: **Clicking the "History" bar at the top of the screen. (Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Clicking the icon representing the previous version. The previous version will be second on the list. **Clicking the "Edit" bar at the top of the screen. (Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Clicking the "Show Preview" button at the bottom of the page to see what the article will look like. Click the "Save Page" button to save the reverted article. *Certain editors and administrators also have the ability to rollback edits with one click. Adding/Replacing article text with pornography/vulgarity/other unnecessary content with no relevance to the topic *This form of vandalism can be recognized with these: **Pornographic images/vulgar words out of place appear on the screen (usually in big letters. Vandals seem to like that.) **Article text containing little/no information about the topic the article title claims to be about *This can be reverted by: **Clicking the "History" bar at the top of the screen. (Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Clicking the icon representing the previous version. The previous version will be second on the list. **Clicking the "Edit" bar at the top of the screen. (Next to "Article," "Discussion," etc.) **Clicking the "Show Preview" button at the bottom of the page to see what the article will look like. Click the "Save Page" button to save the reverted article. *Certain editors and administrators also have the ability to rollback edits with one click. See also *Futurepedia:Vandalism Category:Futurepedia